Kasou ~ Flower Burial
by littlemaiko
Summary: A story of Camus and Nanami's promise under the blooming cherry tree in the night. Completed.
1. Prologue

Kasou ~ Flower Burial  
  
by littlemaiko  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Gensou Suikoden 2 and all its elements are properties of KCE. Title and original Japanese lyrics are taken from "Kasou", property of L'arc~en~Ciel. Translated lyrics and fanfiction belong to littlemaiko. Stealing is prohibited.  
  
Note: Hisui is the name of Hero from Suikoden 2.  
  
  
  
  
  
:: Prologue ::  
  
  
  
  
  
Dark sky was the color of the night tinted by the moonlight and thin clouds stretched across the horizons. In the dimly lit outer courtyard of the Camelot Castle, a man stood beneath a tree. It was a magnificent cherry blossom tree in full bloom. Cool breeze of early spring carried countless petals with each gust, showering his red-clad body with pale pink pieces. Other than the rustling of the leaves and faint whistles made by the wind, silence ruled over.  
  
Hearing soft rustles of feet stepping over fallen leaves and petals, Camus shifted his attention from the dream-like rain of flowers to the figure approaching from the direction of the castle. His dark-golden eyes fixed upon the petite silhouette of the girl for whom he'd been waiting for. When she was within the hearing distance, he smoothed back the fluttering purple mantle and gave a courteous bow.  
  
"Good evening, Lady Nanami."  
  
The girl gave an unsure look to the Red Knight, stopping a few steps away from him. "Good evening, Camus. ...Am I late?" Her young face turned visibly guilty.  
  
"Not at all. I believe that you are early." Smiling down at the other, Camus took out the antique golden watch from his chest pocket and checked it. "Fifteen minutes early, Lady Nanami."  
  
"But you were here since when?" Nanami asked unhappily, holding her hands together before her.  
  
"It is my motto never to make a lady wait." The tall knight gave a renewed perfect smile, dazzling his only audience with a single look. Taking the opportunity, he took Nanami's gloved hand in his and kissed the beige fabric lightly. "How may I be of service to you, Lady Nanami?"  
  
"...Well......" An adorable blush colored Nanami's rounded cheeks. She was seldom tonguetied, but now seemed to be the exact moment of such rarity. Fidgeting just a little, she took a small breath to collect her thoughts again. She had come for an important talk. "Shu plans to attack Matilda in a few days."  
  
"I have heard. Miklotov and I will be requesting to accompany the central party." Camus nodded calmly, seemingly not bothered by the plan.  
  
"I see... Matilda is very important to you, isn't it?" Nanami's voice shook a little.  
  
"...It it the nation to which I've sworn loyalty, yes."  
  
"You really want to restore Matilda... right?"  
  
"That would be my first priority upon the war's end."  
  
A brief break in the conversation was colored by pale-colored petals flying past the two Stars. Nanami studied Camus' exquisitely chiseled face closely, this time without turning red. Her dark eyes were intent. "I was going to have Hisui take the knights off of this mission. ...If you or Miklotov had doubts, I didn't want you to come along. Doubts cause... deaths."  
  
"Lady Nanami," meeting the serious gaze, the Red Knight touched his hand to the girl's cheek. "I vow to you upon my sword... I have no doubts and I will not die." He knew what was bothering Nanami's gentle mind. She had indirectly caused Ridley's demise at Tinto by running away with Hisui. The guilt she felt was still immense and it was a wonder that she was able to act normally before the others.  
  
"It's a promise." Finally loosening the tense expression, Nanami covered her small palm over Camus' hand on her face. "You and Miklotov are going back to Matilda after the war to rebuild the Knights."  
  
"That, too, I vow. Upon my..."  
  
"No, let's vow upon this night." The brown-haired girl interrupted with a definite smile. She slipped away from the red-clad man to approach the full-blooming cherry blossom, extending her hands into the air to catch drifting petals. "Did you know? In Highland, important promises are made under a cherry tree."  
  
"Indeed?" Showing polite interest, Camus followed his teenage companion to the shade of the large tree. He watched Nanami in swirls of broken flowers, ceasing his steps unconsciously to look upon the beauty radiating about her person. By the appearance, he'd seen better. However, there was something inside Nanami that set her apart from any other woman he's been with. He found it a no surprise that even Miklotov, the chronic female-phobic, was drawn to this girl. She had pureness not soiled by the suffering in the war and uncompromising love for those she held dear.  
  
"Yes. It's a blood-promise. You feed a drop of your blood and that of the person you are making promise to to a tree..." The petite girl looked up at the tree thoughtfully. "But that's too serious. We don't have to do that."  
  
"If you don't mind, my lady..." Camus took Uriah from his waist and pulled the blade half-way from the scabbard. "We may engrave our promises by the tradition."  
  
Surprise crossed Nanami's countenance, but she took off her right hand's glove and offered a finger to the sharp sword. There was a small prick of pain and a droplet of red puckered from her fair flesh. She watched Camus do the same, taking off his white glove and making a cut in one slender finger.  
  
"We promise to return from Matilda safe and sound. And when the war is over, Camus will go back there with Miklotov and rebuild the Knights."  
  
A small sphere of red fell from Nanami's finger to the massive root of the cherry tree. Camus followed her action exactly, both their motions solemn. That done, he turned to her with gentle eyes.  
  
"It is late. I will escort you back to your room, Lady Nanami."  
  
"T-Thank you." Averting her gaze shyly, Nanami allowed Camus to take her by a hand and lead their way back to the ancient castle.  
  
Only the still tree and the wind remained afterward. Breeze carried the shroud of mist away from the moon, shining dim rays upon the night. Pale pink petals glowed silently in the air, filling the monotonous dark with eery illumination like butterfly wraiths.  
  
  
  
  
  
Scattering petals Scarlet droplet Turn the unfulfilled moon Reflecting the eternal love  
  
While eyes are wide open Body begins to decompose Vividly disappearing mind Is only left behind Unable to wait for the spring  
  
My beloved you Merely turning cold Breaking in my arms You call from the rim of dream Just like any other day  
  
Madly blooming night Music of the sleepless soul Flower illuminated in the dark Is the only farewell I offer  
  
The end reached Pain of rebirth In all-engulfing earth Promise is made of dead world  
  
Scattering petals Scarlet droplet Turn the unfulfilled moon Reflecting the eternal love  
  
Tonight is merely a dream Gradually the eyes flutter closed  
  
Madly blooming night Music of the sleepless soul Flower illuminated in the dark Is the only farewell I offer  
  
Scattering petals Scarlet droplet Turn the unfulfilled moon Reflecting the eternal love  
  
  
  
  
  
The advance into Matilda had been successful. Troops returned to Camelot on a beautiful spring midday, unnaturally somber despite the victory. Huan could be seen among the soldiers, staying close by the side of a stretcher being carried by a few men. A critically injured girl lay upon the cushioned carrier, bathed in blood seeping from her lithe chest. The leader of Jowston States' army followed as his sister was carried, his face chalky white. Behind the first group transporting the injured, the knights of Matilda marched with shared silence. Their captains seemed calm, but by close observation, one could see that both men's hands were clenched into tight fists by their sides.  
  
Tension did not dissipate from North Window as the day passed by. Nearly a hundred waited near Huan's medical office, murmuring gravely among each other. There were tears, angry outbursts and self-torment present, all caused by the ailment of one girl whom all held dear. The tall Blue Knight stood to the back of the corridor, leaning against the wall wearily. He sighed deeply, already losing track of how many times he'd done so. His best friend had disappeared from the hall a while ago, unnaturally calm in this situation. There was no fooling a warrior's eyes. Both knights had seen Nanami's wound; it was clearly fatal, an arrow embedded right beneath the heart.  
  
Feeling violent hotness rise behind his eyes, Miklotov quickly clenched both eyelids shut and looked down. He could hear Flik's raised voice and Huan's low return in a distance. The matter was definite now. Finding no reason to remain there or else he break into tears, the dark-haired knight slipped away from the scene of mass grief. He had to convey the news to his friend.  
  
Camus was easily found under the cherry blossom tree right outside the Camelot's inner gate. The amber-haired knight spoke to Miklotov without turning from the tree.  
  
"...Did she... leave us?"  
  
"Yes." Containing himself, Miklotov answered quietly. He knew why Camus was not turning to face him. The soft-edged tenor that had spoken to him was shaking slightly. "...Camus..."  
  
"Miklotov." Camus' tone regained its usual strength, almost cuttingly so. "We are going to win this war."  
  
"...Camus?"  
  
"......Then... then we will re-establish the Knights of Matilda."  
  
The Blue Knight watched his friend's back in momentary silence and nodded. "We shall. ...I will be back in our room." Not wanting to interrupt Camus' calm grieving, the younger knight left the warm spring courtyard.  
  
Once the presence of Miklotov had disappeared from the environs, Camus touched the trunk of the tree and pressed his forehead against its rugged balk. He was not weeping as Miklotov had guessed. With one deep exhalation, the red-clad man let go of the tree and shook his head.  
  
"...You should have kept your end of the promise, my Lady Nanami..."  
  
When only a soft gust of wind and whirling pink petals answered him, Camus shook his head again and left the courtyard without another word.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be Continued 


	2. Chapter 1

Kasou ~ Flower Burial  
  
by littlemaiko  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Gensou Suikoden 2 and all its elements are properties of KCE. Title is taken from "Kasou", property of L'arc~en~Ciel. Stealing is prohibited.  
  
Note: Hisui is the name of Hero from Suikoden 2.  
  
  
  
  
  
:: Chapter 1 ::  
  
  
  
  
  
Miklotov rose before sunrise like any other day, giving his broad body one good stretch before sliding out of the bed. He made the bed as a good knight should, although a maid would come in during the morning to change the linen. A look outside the window told him that the day was going to be a beautiful pre-spring one. The season was in the process of changing for the better, shedding harsh Matildan winter for a mild spring. There was not a speck of cloud in the barely dawning sky.  
  
Pulling on a freshly-pressed blue uniform, the dark-haired knight readied himself and left the room for yet-empty corridors. He had a few things to do before entering his work office. As was his custom since the return to Matilda, he headed to the back of the palace where the stone staircases led up to the topmost floor. It was not a place he wanted to frequent so much, but he had his reason to go. The day could not begin without him going there to fetch his best friend.  
  
The dimly-lit stone hallway extended long, almost forever to eyes with shadows hanging over the end of its far reach. Miklotov felt his legs become heavier with each step toward the place where he'd find the former Red Knight Captain. Although the smell of blood had been washed away with time, the air of grievous death still hung over the place. It was a death everyone wished to undo. An arrow had taken the life of a girl whom all had adored.  
  
"Camus."  
  
Finally entering the central corridor of accursed memories, Miklotov called to the amber-haired knight who was kneeling midway into the room. At his call, Camus nodded without turning and stood slowly. The movement seemed painful, lacking the usual grace. It was always like this; every morning, Camus would spend a long moment by the place where the young girl had fallen. Miklotov did not know what was passing through his friend's mind during that time. He didn't dare to ask; there were some feelings which even the best friends weren't supposed to probe.  
  
"Good morning, Miklotov." Already regaining the elegant smile and soft demeanor he was famed for, Camus joined the younger man at the doorway.  
  
"Good morning. ...Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yes." The Red Knight answered softly. He followed his companion after a short look back to the spot where he'd been for the past hour.  
  
**********  
  
The Dunan Unification Wars had ended the summer before. Deaths and other damages accumulated on both sides had been devastating, but the rebuilding process was slowly making significant recoveries under the new chancellor Shu's administration. By mutual agreement, two Matildan knight captains had returned to the nation of their initial loyalty to re-establish the triparte order. Three full seasons had passed since the finale of the dreadful battles and loss of so many dear ones.  
  
Camus sat at the head of the long conference table, listening intently to the well-controlled debate over the use of resident taxes. He had never involved himself in such politics when Gorudo had been the head of the region. Now, with Miklotov shockingly incompetent with such worldly matter, most decisions lay upon the Red Knight's shoulders.  
  
"How is the economic recovery since the restoration of the Order?" The amber-eyed man interrupted the argument over the table, fixing his beautiful gaze upon the two men who were becoming a little too heated over the problem. One was his own vice-captain, Alces, and other was a former White Knight who'd been the leader of secret protest organization against Gorudo during the war. Both men were very trustworthy and able, but they didn't get along well.  
  
"It is almost back to the same level as the pre-war times, sir." The White Knight answered immediately, taking a breath and sitting back into the chair.  
  
"There are merchants from other regions coming and going, so the flow of currency is smooth, too. Sir, it would be to our best interest..." Still not out of the passions of the debate, the vice-captain began.  
  
"Silence." Camus finally sharpened his tone, commanding obedience. He respected some extent of hot-headedness or else he wouldn't be friends with Miklotov. However, this was not the appropriate place and he expected his men to know that. "I see your point, Alces. However, it is still too early to raise the taxes. We do need the capital for restoration of the buildings damaged during the invasion, but that can wait."  
  
Others, mostly lower-ranked knights chosen to be present for their thoughtfulness and diplomacy, all nodded in agreement. Alces nodded humbly, not daring to hold hard feelings against his liege. Pleased, Camus turned the page of his notes on the agenda.  
  
"Sir Camus."  
  
The meeting was interrupted by one of the gate-guards. Rightfully alarmed, Camus nodded for the young man to report whatever emergency had led him here.  
  
"There is a young woman at the gate. She wishes to see you."  
  
"...Is that it?" Narrowing his eyes disapprovingly, the temporary co-ruler of Matilda shook his head. "Don't disturb us for such trifle matter. Escort the lady to the inn and tell her I will see her when time allows it."  
  
"No, sir. She... She claims to be Lady Nanami." The young guard shuffled nervously by the doorway, cold sweating visibly.  
  
Murmurs broke out in the conference room at the said words. Everyone present knew the fate of Nanami. It was known to anyone who read the recently compiled records of the war.  
  
Rare anger showing on his face, Camus rose from his chair and addressed the guard in a tight tone. "...How dare you... No, how dare she. Such lies are insults to Lady Nanami's name."  
  
The youth, merely out of squire-hood, shivered at Camus' anger. Receiving similar looks from others in the room, the poor guard croaked out the last of his report. "Sir, I've seen Lady Nanami a few times during the war. The girl looks exactly like her from head to toe. Even the voice is the same."  
  
"...Meeting will resume in two hours, gentlemen. Excuse me." Not waiting for affirmations, the red-clad man left the room with the young guard to lead him to the unwelcome impersonator.  
  
**********  
  
Miklotov was met with Alces, who should have been in a meeting. When he questioned the man, he was given an excuse that more than answered him. Barely muttering a reply to the Red Knight, he snatched Dunceney from its resting place on the rack and hurried to exit the palace for the city gate. Momentary rage took over him and he broke into a run, almost determined to hack down the one who dared to take the name of the deceased.  
  
"Miklotov."  
  
"Camus." The dark-haired knight saw his friend coming from the other end of the hallway. They joined and were led by the nervous-looking gate-guard.  
  
"Alces, is it?" Camus inquired simply, remembering that his right-hand man had left the meeting right after himself.  
  
"Yes." Gritting his teeth a little, Miklotov looked straight ahead at the approaching gate as the three of them advanced very quickly. "...How shall we handle this?"  
  
"We'll decide later."  
  
Reaching the stone gates of Matilda, the two knights came to a halt and waited for their guide to bring the said woman. Camus shook his head in negative when he found Miklotov's hand tense upon Dunceney. They weren't here to execute a criminal... at least not out in the public. In honesty, the Red Knight was as tempted to violent rage as his companion was. His sentimental tie to Nanami had been stronger than that of Miklotov and the girl.  
  
A lithe figure clad in an off-white cape with a deep hood obscuring the top half of the face appeared through the massive gates, following the young guard closely. Camus watched the woman intently, his hands curling into loose fists by his sides. He had to do so to keep from becoming angry again. Miklotov, however, was not so deft in keeping his emotions in.  
  
"Show your face." The dark-haired knight demanded immediately upon the stranger's approach.  
  
"Couldn't you greet me in a friendlier fashion, Miklotov? We haven't met in ten months." The light voice was a familiar mezzo-soprano. A beige-gloved hand emerged from folds of the loose cloak and reached for the hood.   
  
  
  
  
  
"It's been long, Camus, Miklotov... How have you been?"   
  
  
  
  
  
The chestnut-brown-haired girl smiled brightly at the two knights, her revealed face winsome under spring's sun.   
  
  
  
  
  
To be Continued 


	3. Chapter 2

Kasou ~ Flower Burial  
  
by littlemaiko  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Gensou Suikoden 2 and all its elements are properties of KCE. Title is taken from "Kasou", property of L'arc~en~Ciel. Stealing is prohibited.  
  
Note: Hisui is the name of Hero from Suikoden 2.  
  
  
  
:: Chapter 2 ::  
  
  
  
  
  
Studying the soft features on the girl's face, Camus gradually let his muscles relax. For a few seconds, he'd stood there like a statue, his mind trying frantically to adjust to the most unexpected happening. He watched the pre-spring breeze carry Nanami's chin-length brown hair, exactly as he remembered from before. There was no mistaking the girl who held so much space in his heart.   
  
"Lady Nanami." Camus finally called the name, approaching with grace to take a beige-gloved hand in his own. "It has been... long." Speaking with suppressed affection, he brushed his lips against the back of the small hand.   
  
A tinted blush colored Nanami's cheeks at the knightly greeting. She smiled and managed a return. "I'm sorry for not coming by earlier."   
  
"L-L-L-Lady Nanami!"   
  
"Waaaa!"   
  
A blur of blue crossed Camus' vision and it took him a moment to focus to Miklotov hugging the lithe visitor. He had to chuckle; his friend was crushing the girl in his joy. He couldn't blame the more emotional knight for acting upon the feeling, but he cleared his throat and pulled at the other's shoulder.   
  
"Miklotov, that's no way to greet a lady."   
  
"...I-I am sorry, Lady Nanami!" The dark-haired Blue Knight jumped away from the girl as hastily as he had approached her, turning red.   
  
Nanami broke into a fit of laughter, her clear, high voice carrying over the rustling of the wind. Soft-colored cloak cascaded with air and floated about her person like wings. Camus thought that he smelled faint aroma of flowers but couldn't recognize what scent it was. No sooner than he had sensed it, the sweetness dissipated into the breeze.   
  
"Please come to the palace, Lady Nanami. I'd like to hear your story." The Red Knight offered a hand to escort the teenager. Once it was taken, he began back to the stone palace of Rockaxe, Miklotov following close by.   
  
//...Cherry blossom...//   
  
Remembering the scent that had touched his nostrils, Camus glanced briefly at Nanami. The girl was the same as before, from lively chestnut eyes to small toes clad in cloth shoes. Then, what was the instinctive unnaturalness he felt from the soft hand he held?   
  
**********  
  
Miklotov shifted slightly in the chair, unaware that he was making it creak under his weight. His attention was fixed upon the young woman seated to his right; he wanted to question her right away about her miraculous survival, but Camus had deftly avoided the topic and offered them strawberry shortcakes and mint tea. It was obvious that the amber-haired man had done so to keep Miklotov from speaking up.   
  
//Isn't he even a little curious? No, this is Camus. He must be dying to ask but he's taking necessary steps to inquire a lady.//   
  
Thinking to himself, the dark-haired man stabbed his fork into the strawberry. He munched upon it rather absentmindedly, eating the sweets only to pass time. At least, an old burden had been weighed off of his conscience. He and Camus had both been there, in this palace, when Nanami had "died". They'd been there, yet they couldn't even save one girl's life. Moving on hadn't been too difficult, but forgetting was impossible. How could they? He didn't know about Camus, but to him, Nanami had been the only girl to whom he could relate. Women often intimidated him with their flirtatious smiles and sultry tone of speech, but the brown-haired girl was different.   
  
"So... Lady Nanami." Camus put down his silverware and smiled across the table in his most conversational expression. "Will you grace us with the truth? I'd imagine that Sir Shu and Sir Huan conspired to hide you from us."   
  
A thoughtful look crossed Nanami's rounded face. She swallowed the piece of cake in her mouth and took a sip from the steaming tea, eating in dainty yet hearty fashion like she used to during their afternoon teatime back at the Camelot Castle.   
  
"I don't know about Shu and Huan-sensei... I woke up in my house at Kyaro. I didn't know what was going on... I thought I was dead." Nanami sighed deeply and held her hands on her lap, looking unsure. "By the time I recovered enough to move around, the war was over. I heard that Jowy abandoned L'Renouille and that he was missing... and that Hisui became the new ruler of Jowston."   
  
"...Lady Nanami, do you know of Sir Jowy's...?" Miklotov asked hesitantly.   
  
"I figured it out." With a sad little smile, the girl nodded. "Hisui wouldn't have become the king if he'd found Jowy... or if Jowy was alive. I think... he took in the Black Sword Rune to complete the Beginnings Rune."   
  
"We don't know for sure, either. From what we have heard, Lord Hisui's rune has changed its appearance. Your guess is the most probable." Camus offered another cup of herbal tea for Nanami, setting the porcelain pot aside before continuing with the talk. "Did you go see Lord Hisui?"   
  
"...Not yet."   
  
"Why? Lady Nanami, Lord Hisui has been keeping to himself since you left him. He'd be delighted to find out the truth!" The chair made a cluttering noise as Miklotov stood up.   
  
"Miklotov, sit down." The older knight ordered calmly, reminding the other once again that it was not the way to act before a lady. "Lady Nanami, why haven't you? Muse is on the way from Caro to here."   
  
"I'm uneasy. I'm sure that Hisui will be happy to see me. I will be happy to be with him again... but he's a king now. I don't want to shock him just yet, when the country's finally pulling itself together." Nanami whirled her spoon in the tea, watching milk melt into the brown liquid. Her eyes were downcast, straight oriental lashes creating shadows over her eyes.   
  
"Being a king does not change the fact that he is your brother, Lady Nanami." Camus smiled reassuringly, placing a piece of curved sugar-rose in Nanami's teacup. The pink crumb dissolved slowly, sinking into the depth of the tea.   
  
"...I will go see him, later. I want to stay here for a while, though. Is that all right?"   
  
"It will be our pleasure." The two knights nodded in unison, then the three of them joined in soft laughter of the warm midday terrace.   
  
**********  
  
"If there is anything you need, please tell us."   
  
"Thank you, Camus, Miklotov."   
  
Nanami closed the door with a soft click, glad to be in the dimly lit room by herself. She liked the company of two handsome knights, but their attention suffocated her. The fact that she couldn't answer most questions without lying made her feel pathetic. All the talk about Caro had been something she made up along the way to Rockaxe. How could she tell them the truth?   
  
"...That I found myself standing under the cherry tree? No, I can't... That's too strange." Shaking her head, Nanami began to take off her traveling clothes to take a warm bath. She kept her glove on the right hand on until the very end when she had the towel wrapped around her body. With a bad anticipation that accompanied her every time she did this, she pulled the glove off.   
  
"Why won't you go away?"   
  
A thin red line was still vivid on her index finger. It was the mark Camus had made when they'd exchanged the promise a year ago. Just a small nick that should have healed in a few days. Nanami tried pushing on the fingertip a little and stifled a cry of dread. Vivid droplet of red puckered out of the cut, as if she'd been cut only just now. Sweet smell of spring flower filled the room with that of blood.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Why won't you go away!?"   
  
  
  
  
  
Nanami fled into the bathroom and poured cold water over herself. She didn't know what was going on. It scared her... She couldn't go to Hisui, because he'd find out and be upset. Her first thought had been to seek out Camus. She didn't know why, but she had come to Rockaxe as though she'd been drawn to the Red Knight. She only hoped that... the elegant knight would become her savior and pull her out of the muddled madness and confusion.   
  
Red from her slender finger was washed away in the rain of water. Lingering smell of iron and cherry blossom haunted her until she gave way to tears.   
  
  
  
  
  
To be Continued 


	4. Chapter 3

Kasou ~ Flower Burial  
  
by littlemaiko  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Gensou Suikoden 2 and all its elements are properties of KCE. Title is taken from "Kasou", property of L'arc~en~Ciel. Stealing is prohibited.  
  
Note: Hisui is the name of Hero from Suikoden 2.  
  
  
  
:: Chapter 3 ::  
  
  
  
  
  
Camus tossed and turned on the bed, his body stirring from depths of sleep out of a habit. With a sigh, he slitted the amber eyes open and looked into the dim darkness of the room. It was yet before sunrise. Mechanically getting out of the sheets and loose-fitting white pants which he'd worn to sleep, he went into the shower room. He had to tidy himself up for the daily visit to the ill-fated stone corridor.   
  
A cold shower, shave and quick change into the red uniform took only a few minutes. After scrubbing at his short, light-brown locks with a towel, he took up Uriah from the rack by the door and left his quarters. He didn't like waking early; his mind was hazy, legs heavy as though they were stuffed with iron and his back slouched slightly. He knew that it wasn't just the early hours making him sullen. Reminder of the tragedy from a year ago was doing its job. However, as he approached the dark staircase leading up to his destination, he straightened gloomily. He had solemn respect for the events that had transpired there. To be less than a knight at the place of his lady's demise was unacceptable.   
  
Stone-tiled steps were free of dust, thanks to Camus' daily trips. Only the faint sound of his own hard-leather boots echoed in the narrow walkway, filling his ears. The actual auditory sense dubbed with that of many months ago, shrill cries of dying men and sharp noise of clattering metals carrying smell of blood. At the top of the ascending stairs, the lean knight stopped and closed his eyes briefly. He hadn't been there by Nanami's side, but he could imagine what had happened. Gorudo's barking command, archers taking aim and one slender girl fending off the projectiles with graceful maneuvers of the three-section rod.   
  
//...Lady Nanami...//   
  
The Red Knight cut off the replay of past events before a sharp arrowhead embedded deep into Nanami's body. He couldn't bear to think so far. Resuming his even treading, he entered through the doorless sill into the long corridor.   
  
Camus' warm-amber eyes widened slightly when he saw someone kneeling over the spot of his daily homage. Unable to see very clearly in the twilight, he approached carefully. Shoulder-length brown hair and long, white nightgown came into his view. Although the attire was different from what he remembered, he recognized the girl when he was about fifteen steps away from her.   
  
"My Lady..." Thinking that he must be hallucinating, Camus squeezed his eyes shut once and reopened them. The solid apparition was still there, now turning to face him. The rounded face which met him was lively and smiling, far from what one would expect of a ghost.   
  
"Good morning, Camus." Nanami's mezzo-soprano reflected well off of stone walls. Flowery scent filled the corridor, and that was the end of Camus' waking dream.   
  
**********  
  
Nanami smiled to the handsome knight, feigning a cheerful mood. She had been unable to sleep; her feet had taken her to this corridor, lured like a sleepwalker. She had been reflecting over her memories for hours, more and more becoming sure of her own death. She had died here, in Hisui's arms. However, it was also true that she was alive now. She had a pulse, beating heart and breathing lungs. Camus had come unexpected, but she was glad for the interruption. She would have gone crazy if she had pondered on.   
  
"Lady Nanami." The amber-haired man returned the smile, somewhat awkwardly. It was the first time Nanami had seen him look so unsure.   
  
"What is the matter, Camus?" Rising from the kneeling position, the girl let the dress-like nightwear flare about her bare ankles. She held the front hem of her low-neck gown with both hands, not-so-discreetly hiding the small crease of her bosom. Faint scent of cherry blossom clung to her person, but she did not notice it. She had gotten too used to carrying the sweet aroma of spring season.   
  
"I am ashamed to say... that I thought you were a ghost. I am sorry, Lady Nanami. Morning is not my time of the day." Camus approached with a more genuine smile, taking off his scarlet jacket and wrapping it about Nanami's shoulders.   
  
"Thank you." Holding on to the given cover, the oriental girl looked up to Camus. "...You are not going to ask why I was here?"   
  
"It is not chivalrous to probe into a lady's mind." The knight returned smoothly, diverting the course of conversation. "May I escort you back to the room?" He offered a right hand in his usual mannerism.   
  
"Do you remember, Camu, that you asked me the same thing under the cherry tree?" Nanami placed her naked hand over Camus' gloved one.   
  
"Yes, I do. And we promised..." The handsome profile shadowed slightly with somberness. "I am glad that you kept your end of the promise, Lady Nanami."   
  
"...I am, too." Falling quiet, Nanami let the older man lead their way down the stair corridor and stairway. She was aware of the firm hold upon her hand, not the soft one that she'd felt on the night of the cherry tree but a strong one which gave a sense of protection. Slender, long fingers were curling about her palm tightly, almost hurting her. She knew then that her death had scarred Camus inside.   
  
//...I cannot tell him. I hurt Camus enough already. I cannot burden him with my problem.//   
  
Dual sound of hard-soled boots and soft bare feet over the tiled floor mingled with the noise of the stirring Rockaxe palace. Nanami kept her eyes lowered, her free hand holding the the oversized knight's uniform jacket in place.   
  
**********  
  
Camus opened the door for the teenage girl, finally freeing her hand which he had been holding captive for the duration of their walk. He realized from the slight reddening of the small hand that he'd been holding too strongly. Just as he opened his mouth to give the utmost apology, Nanami shook her head and held out the jacket to him.   
  
"Thank you for the escort, Camus. And... I'm sorry for many things."   
  
The rounded brown eyes bore into Camus' amber ones briefly, then quickly disappeared behind the quietly closing door. He sighed, cursing his own shortcoming for making Nanami feel guilty. With a heavy heart, he pulled on the red jacket and placed the cuffs in place as was proper. In the process, he caught a small stain of red on his glove.   
  
//This is...?//   
  
The white cloth on Camus' right hand had a vivid red spot on it, near the base of his medicine finger. He could tell right away that it was a bloodstain, but where he had acquired it, he couldn't fathom. He had his gloves washed and pressed daily, and this was a fresh pair he had picked out this morning. If he couldn't remember an instance where blood would be involved, it left only one explanation.   
  
"Lady Nanami...?" Camus stared hard at the now-closed door. He was tempted to knock, but he suppressed the urge. He would be seen as over-concerned. The amount of blood was minimal, after all. Making a mental note to inquire the girl during the breakfast, he turned to head for his office.   
  
Only when the Red Knight reached the wider section of the corridor did he notice the strong scent of cherry blossom that filled the area he had just exited. The sweet, pleasantly distinct aroma was spreading like the hold the spring was beginning to have over Rockaxe. Thinking of the passing season, he imagined the cherry tree in the outer courtyard of Camelot Castle to be in full bloom now. And indeed, it was...   
  
**********  
  
Lying back down on the disturbed coverlet of the bed, Nanami raised her right hand over her eyes and looked at it for a long moment. It was the hand Camus had held a few times in their acquintance. She knew that he did the same to all women, but she felt special whenever he offered to escort her around by the hold of that hand. The texture of the Red Knight's gloved hand was vividly engraved in her memory, mostly because it was a sensation she remembered from the night of their promise under the tree.   
  
"Camus..." The brown-haired girl whispered in a hush, curling her fingers as though her hand was being held. She wanted Camus to lead her by the same hand out of this state of strange living death. "But I can't..." With a sigh, she clenched her small hand into a fist in her gaze.   
  
A droplet of moisture fell upon Nanami's face, next to her nose. She wiped at it with her left hand and was not surprised to find her fingers come off red. The wound on her right index finger was open. The scent of cherry and iron was expected, as was the unnatural, sugarly taste of the red liquid when she licked at the ever-present cut.   
  
//...Am I alive? Or am I dead? If there is such thing as the midway, that must be where I am right now.//   
  
Loosely holding the eternally injured hand to her chest, Nanami closed her eyes and slipped into a short session of dark sleep before the breakfast.   
  
  
  
  
  
To be Continued 


	5. Chapter 4

Kasou ~ Flower Burial  
  
by littlemaiko  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Gensou Suikoden 2 and all its elements are properties of KCE. Title is taken from "Kasou", property of L'arc~en~Ciel. Stealing is prohibited.  
  
Note: Hisui is the name of Hero from Suikoden 2.  
  
  
  
:: Chapter 4 ::  
  
  
  
  
  
Beautiful spring blessed Rockaxe a week after Nanami's arrival. Warm wind caressed all who tread out in the open, gentle light of the sun shining down without discrimination. It was the season of life.   
  
Waking to the soft rays of morning, the brown-haired girl groaned and pulled the coverlet over her head. She didn't feel so energetic the past few days, and right now, she was particularly dull. It was the same sensation as the lack of blood circulation to her limbs, except she felt it all over her body. Either she had a severe deficiency of iron in her blood or something else was seriously wrong. Moaning unhappily once again, she slitted her eyes open.   
  
"...Not a very good morning..." Nanami sat up weakly and mumbled under her breath. At least, the concentrated scent of cherry blossom she carried had begun to thin away. By now, it was barely strong enough to pass for a cologne. Hating the coldness of her fingertips and toes, she rubbed her hands together quickly as one would during the winter.   
  
A glance over at the simple grandfather's clock to the side of the room told the girl that it was nearly noon. She had overslept through the breakfast. Sighing exasperatedly to herself, she slid out of the comfort of the bed and set out to dress.   
  
Momentarily, a vision flickered across Nanami's mind. There was a gust of warm breeze, carrying a torrent of pale-pink petals. The large cherry tree in the middle of the courtyard was already half-stripped of its glory, unable to fend off the cruel passing of time. The melancholic image faded as suddenly as it had appeared, leaving her in daze. A small shiver ran down her spine, but she dismissed the matter and pulled on the usual green pants.   
  
**********  
  
Out of all the knights of Matilda, Miklotov appreciated the pleasant weather the most. It meant that he could push the Blue Knights to train longer hours, starting from early sunrise. Naturally ignoring the small groans from younger cadets, the dark-haired knight captain called out clear "one, two" in sync with the men's sword swings. He wielded Dunceney himself, since he was not one to just stand and watch. He stopped, however, when he saw the familiar lithe figure in pink approaching.   
  
"Good m-... afternoon, Lady Nanami." Miklotov greeted the teenager, his tone rigid yet affectionate.   
  
"Hello, Miklotov. Am I interrupting?" Huffing slightly from the mysterious exertion, Nanami asked the man. Her cheeks weren't rosy as they should have been.   
  
"Not at all, my lady. Are you feeling all right? You are pale." The tall knight frowned, not liking the paleness he saw in the pretty face. He'd been noticing the decline of Nanami's energetic appeal; it bothered him a great deal.   
  
"I feel a little dull, but it's no problem. It could be the spring laziness kicking in." Nanami replied with a feigned assurance. She was worried herself, but she hated to concern others. "I was told that Camus is busy today. Can I watch the training?"   
  
Studying the faint dark circle under Nanami's rounded eyes, Miklotov pondered if he should refuse and see the girl off to rest. However, he knew that she'd insist on being fine; it was both the curse and pleasure to know this girl well. She'd never allow him to be as overprotective as he'd like to be. With a sigh, the tall knight nodded his consent.   
  
"Of course. Have a seat in the shades. If you'd like," Miklotov trailed off unsurely. He was not good at making a proposition to a lady. "...I will escort you around the town afterwards."   
  
Nanami's smile assured the man that his words were appropriate. Returning an uncharacteristically soft look, Miklotov went back to the Spartan training session. From a corner of his dark eyes, he saw the girl sit down against a large oak tree nearby. He kept a frequent eye on her, his mind not on his task.   
  
**********  
  
The residential sectors of Rockaxe had been rebuilt with priority, but abandoned buildings were still in the ruins. Nanami followed Miklotov closely as they strode down the main street of Matildan capital. The blue-clad man's steps were so much wider than her own that she practically had to skip alongside him to keep up. It gnawed at her tired physique but she liked the way Miklotov walked. It represented his personality well, and she had to smile at the brisk, straight strides. She recalled that Camus walked in leisurely, yet sharp steps. While she mused, she lagged behind by several feet.   
  
"Lady Nanami?" Miklotov ceased his advance and turned to his chestnut-haired companion. Realizing that he'd been inconsiderate of her apparent lack of energy, he awkwardly extended a gloved left hand, imitating Camus. "...Forgive me, my lady."   
  
"It's OK." Giggling a little at the obviously unpracticed gesture, Nanami rested her small right hand upon the offered palm. The dark-haired knight's hand was larger and stronger than Camus', with prominent knuckles and joints. She reflected upon the feel of warm hand as she was lead on.   
  
Miklotov also thought over the feel of Nanami's hand in his. The girl's fingers were tiny compared to his, palms and wrists likewise. Although her lively outlook often outshone the actual petiteness of her body, he saw now that she stood only up to his upper chest. To think that the sharp-pointed Matildan arrow had pierced through this small body... it made Miklotov shudder. He'd been spared of seeing the arrow sticking out of Nanami's chest, since Huan had extracted the deadly weapon before bringing her to the medical facility, but the amount of blood had made him lose hope.   
  
//...It must have been a miracle that she survived. The wound had seemed fatal...//   
  
The two walked in silence, Nanami concentrating on keeping up with Miklotov's natural pace of walking and he deep in thought. Upon entering the city square, the girl huffed and finally gave up.   
  
"Miklotov... let's rest?"   
  
"Yes, Lady Nanami. Would you like to take a seat there?" Miklotov pointed out to the old cherry tree in the center of the grassy park area. It was a coincidence that he did so, but he remembered that Nanami wore the scent of the same flower about her. The sweet aroma was so faint today that he had forgotten of it. Secretly proud of his choice, he lead her to the thick trunk of the arbor.   
  
The aged cherry blossom was yet in the wake of its bloom. Nanami eased down on one of the thick roots, looking up to the outspreading branches wearily. She didn't like the pretty pale-pink hue of the flowers or the distinctive, pleasant smell of their nectar. She felt suffocated being so close to the tree, as if her very life was being sucked into it.   
  
"Lady Nanami?" Miklotov peeked into his companion's face. "...Perhaps the climate at Matilda is too cool for you?"   
  
"Huh? ...Y-Yes, maybe..." Nanami nodded clumsily, leaving the morbid thought of the tree behind. "It is colder than Kyaro."   
  
"How thoughtless of me. I shouldn't have brought you outside." Looking seriously regretful, the Blue Knight pulled off his long uniform jacket and placed it snugly over Nanami. It was tailored four sizes larger than her and covered her almost completely. "Would you like to head back, my lady?" He asked, seemingly ready to just scoop her up and leave.   
  
"I'm fine, Miklotov. Thank you for the jacket." Nanami held the blue garment to herself, smiling. Seeing the older man blush slightly, she stifled a giggle and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe how fatigued she was from the short walk. The faint aroma of the just-blossoming tree consumed her senses as she sat there, easily pulling her into darker region of her mind. She didn't mean to fall asleep, but she did so without even realizing. It was similar to the sensation of death she'd experienced before.   
  
Soft rustling of young petals against the spring breeze caressed Nanami's ear, but she was not hearing anything by then.   
  
**********  
  
Miklotov watched Nanami, wondering after a few minutes if the girl was asleep. Her eyelashes were casting shadows over her cheeks, and her head was hung slightly forward in total slackening. Deciding that he must be right, the knight whispered an inquiry just to make sure.   
  
"Lady Nanami, would you like to head back now?"   
  
When there was no answer, the dark-haired man carefully nudged one arm between Nanami's back and the tree trunk and also under her knees. She lifted off the ground easily, her lack of weight coming off as a shock to him. Hefting her so that her head rested against his shoulder, Miklotov began on the walk back to the palace.   
  
//She is so light. And quiet, too. ......Is she... breathing?//   
  
Halfway through the short journey, Miklotov came to a dead halt. He studied his young burden closely, disturbed by the lack of rise and fall of the small bosom. Hesitation and embarrassment pushed back by the worry, he leaned his face close to listen for the breathing, if there was any. Dimming aroma of cherry blossom touched his nostrils.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Lady Nanami...?"   
  
**********  
  
Nanami looked up to the cherry tree in the courtyard of the Camelot Castle. She saw that the three-quarters of the flowers had been torn off the branches, reducing once-marvelous bloom to mere specks of white-pink. Each breeze carried off more of the beautiful petals, literally stripping life of spring from the tree.   
  
Feeling weak, the brown-haired girl rested her back against the stout trunk. She was bound here by the blood promise; she had been forgetting her purpose since her awakening beneath the blooming flowers, but now... she remembered well. She'd only wanted to see Camus' end of their promise be fulfilled. And now that she had, her time was coming to an end once again.   
  
"But I don't want to go just yet." Nanami whispered to the tree, resting her right hand over the coarse balk. It nipped at the open wound on her index finger, causing blood to drip out. She let the red liquid be absorbed by the tree, sighing softly as she watched the stain disappear from the brown surface.   
  
"Give me a little longer..."   
  
Green leaves rustled noisily, giving the girl the answer she needed.   
  
**********  
  
Miklotov felt his blood run cold in his veins. He continued to listen for the small breaths, but finally lost the calm and began to shake Nanami.   
  
"Lady Nanami!? Nanami!!"   
  
"......Ack... Don't shake so much..."   
  
Soft voice made Miklotov freeze all over again. He watched the rounded dark eyes flutter open, not daring to relax until the gaze fixed upon him with full consciousness. Nanami smiled to him at the close distance, her resumed-breath caressing his cheek as she spoke.   
  
"Was I asleep?"   
  
"...Y-Yes. I thought... you weren't..." The Blue Knight trailed off, too relieved to really talk right now. Seeing that the girl would offer him no explanation, he firmly held her up and began to walk again.   
  
The conversation between the two before reaching Rockaxe's palace was a short one. Yet, it was an exchange Miklotov would never forget.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Miklotov."   
  
"Yes, Lady Nanami?"   
  
"...Do you think Camus could take a few days off his work?"   
  
"It would be difficult... but why do you ask?"   
  
"I want to go somewhere with him. It's really important to me... and it can't wait too long."   
  
"I could take over the duties for a week. You'd have to ask Camus, my lady."   
  
"...Thank you..."   
  
"It is nothing, Lady Nanami."   
  
"No. Thank you, Miklotov..."   
  
  
  
  
  
Beige-gloved hands wrapped around Miklotov's neck loosely and held there for the duration of the walk. He listened to the girl's soft breathing, wondering if it had been a waking nightmare that he sensed it cease...   
  
  
  
  
  
To be Continued 


	6. Chapter 5

Kasou ~ Flower Burial  
  
by littlemaiko  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Gensou Suikoden 2 and all its elements are properties of KCE. Title is taken from "Kasou", property of L'arc~en~Ciel. Stealing is prohibited.  
  
Note: Hisui is the name of Hero from Suikoden 2.  
  
  
  
:: Chapter 5 ::  
  
  
  
  
  
"Back to Kyaro?" Camus looked up from his work, narrowing the amber eyes at his best friend. "The lady is in no condition to travel. You are the one who said she is ill." He straightened in the chair, hands crossed on the desktop. "I know that, but Camus, she insists." The Blue Knight spoke a little unsurely himself. He had been with Nanami the entire afternoon, and he was sure that he had felt her stop breathing for a short while. However, he kept that from the other man at Nanami's plea. The girl had explained it as an after-effect of near-death experience she had; it was an excuse he found hard to believe, but he had promised her to convince Camus, so he would be true to his words. "If Lady Nanami wishes to be back at home to tend to herself, are we in any position to refuse a lady's request?"   
  
Raising an elegant eyebrow, Camus regarded Miklotov with slight amusement. "Mik, it's rare that you bring up that kind of argument."   
  
"Uh... well, Lady Nanami did say that she wanted to go somewhere with you and that it couldn't wait long." Unable to hide much from the older knight, Miklotov confessed grudgingly. "I don't know what. She did not tell me."   
  
The Red Knight frowned slightly. "Our Lady is not the one to ask anything so... selfish." He looked at the stack of papers for him to go through just on this one day; the reconstruction of Matilda and the Knights was almost coming to an end, and there was much for him to check over. "I wager it is very important to her, then." With a small sigh, he rose from his seat.   
  
"Will you go?" Miklotov lit up, already knowing his friend's answer.   
  
"I shall, Miklotov. But you have to take over the tasks." Waving at the stack of files, Camus motioned for the dark-haired knight to sit in the chair he had been occupying since the morning. "...I feel that you are hiding something from me."   
  
"The rest is not for me to tell you, Camus. Ask Lady Nanami." Miklotov picked up the feather pen with rare willingness, dropping his serious gaze to the papers before him.   
  
"I will." With a nod, the warm-gold-haired man pulled on the usual purple cloak and left the office. Worry dawned upon him, casting shadow over the perfectly chiseled features. Contrary to the beautiful spring sunset outside, Camus' mood was somber like the dying scent of cherry blossom filling the Rockaxe palace.   
  
**********  
  
Nanami sat down on the rim of the bed, gasping lightly from the exertion of packing her small belongings. Darkness threatened to pull her into its grasp again, but she fought back with all her willpower. She couldn't succumb just yet.   
  
//Not yet. I will decide how I depart...//   
  
Expression somber like never before, the petite girl held her right hand to the chest, feeling constant flow of red liquid beneath her glove. She'd have to change the bandage soon. Ever since she'd awoken from the small session of death earlier today, her finger had been bleeding droplet by droplet. It was like a countdown to set her in her right place in the world.   
  
//Not... yet...//   
  
A soft knock at the door startled Nanami out of her thoughts. She hurried to open it, guessing correctly the visitor to be the knight in red. A sight of Camus brightened her expression, as sunlight would rouse a bud of early blossom.   
  
"Hello, Camus."   
  
"Good afternoon, Lady Nanami. Miklotov told me about your request. I acquiesce." Camus took the girl's right hand up and kissed it in the usual greeting. The aroma of spring flower was dim but present, making him assume that whatever cologne it was had been placed on the glove.   
  
Turning a faint shade of pink, Nanami pulled away from the gallant touch. She was conscious of the mark upon her finger. "Thank you. ...I'm sorry to interrupt your work."   
  
"Not a trouble at all, my lady. I know that you have your reasons." Camus eyed the neatly packed luggage, understanding instantly that the girl meant to depart as soon as possible. "Will tomorrow morning be all right for departure?"   
  
"...Yes. Can we stop by at Camelot before going to Kyaro?"   
  
"Of course."   
  
Dark amber gaze studied Nanami closely, a calm look threatening to look past her smile into the hidden mind. She averted her eyes from Camus nervously. "I'll tell you everything when we get to Camelot, Camus. Please don't ask me anything until then."   
  
Something was wrong about the chestnut-haired girl. She looked smaller than she already was. Camus almost frowned, but he managed a soft smile. "Understood. Rest well tonight, Lady Nanami." He touched one pale cheek, missing the healthy complexion. Upon a momentary thought, he leaned down and brushed his lips there. The smooth skin was cool.   
  
"C-Camus?!" The clear mezzo-soprano pitched up a notch from the start.   
  
The Red Knight drew away with much grace, appreciating the red that rose to Nanami's face. "It is a jinx for sweet dreams. Good night, my fair lady." He stepped out of the room with a bow, as if he'd done nothing out of ordinary.   
  
After the door closed with a light click, Nanami touched her right cheek, still feeling burnt there. She felt very much alive then. It was Camus' enchantment, drawing her mind away even from the beckoning end. Perhaps, she would dream of a scene other than the withering cherry blossom tree under the moonlight.   
  
**********  
  
Leisurely breakfast, soothing morning tea, and rigidly courteous knights exchanging greetings to each other. Nanami took the usual morning scenes in with a new outlook, more than a little forlornly. When she got to the Rockaxe gate with Camus' escort, she saw Miklotov waiting for them. The Blue Knight showed her a serious smile tinted with obvious concern.   
  
"Lady Nanami, I wish you a safe journey back."   
  
"Thank you, Miklotov. ...I will miss you." Careful not to let too many sentiments into the words, Nanami approached the tall knight and gave him a tip-toed embrace around the neck. She was returned with an expected awkward hold.   
  
"I will, too."   
  
"Miklotov, consult Alces and others if trouble arises. They know the matters of city-building better than you do." Camus advised the younger knight captain without contempt, saddling his white steed for the trip.   
  
"All right. Don't come back until you see Lady Nanami safely into her house."   
  
The last comment caused a flicker of sadness pass Nanami's expression, but neither of the knights caught it. Miklotov saw the two off, standing at the gates until he couldn't see them anymore in the distant grassy horizon.   
  
Intending to get to the work, the tall Blue Knight turned on his heels. A small gust of warm breeze crossed his path, carrying dead petals of the old cherry tree. A few pale pink pieces caught upon his uniform, which he patted off with his gloved hands. He looked at one petal that clung to the fabric of his glove, remembering Nanami's strange ailment. There was a small murmur in his head, his own voice, yet alien and too calm to be really him.   
  
//I will never see her again.//   
  
"...Lady Nanami?!"   
  
Miklotov spun abruptly, his gaze searching the fields where Camus and Nanami had disappeared. He only saw whirls of dust and grasses, forbidding like a curtain to call a finale to the show. The show was about to end... and he knew it was a play of life.   
  
  
  
  
  
To be Continued 


	7. Chapter 6

Kasou ~ Flower Burial  
  
by littlemaiko  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Gensou Suikoden 2 and all its elements are properties of KCE. Title is taken from "Kasou", property of L'arc~en~Ciel. Stealing is prohibited.  
  
Note: Hisui is the name of Hero from Suikoden 2.  
  
  
  
:: Chapter 6 ::  
  
  
  
  
  
The white steed trotted across the greenery at a mild pace, its journey hurried but not with a grave urgence. Warm light of the high sun shone upon the travelers, the weather typical of a mid-spring day. Southwestward journey from Matilda to North Window took three days even at this pace, and Nanami's health was on a steady decline.  
  
"Shall we take a rest, my lady?" Camus looked into the face of the girl who was saddled before him, resting against his chest. She had been sitting like that for a while now, similarly to one who was suffering quietly from motion sickness.  
  
"How far is Camelot from here?" Straightening with effort, Nanami asked weakly. She checked her right hand to make sure that the beige glove was free of bloodstain. She had not had the chance to change the bandage on her index finger since the morning. Her hand felt cold now, most of its blood having dripped out of the small nick.  
  
"It is about half a day's journey away."  
  
"...May we rest, then, Camus?"  
  
"Of course." With a smile, the Red Knight maneuvered his horse to the side of the path. There were few trees here and there, sparsely growing off of the grassy ground. He stopped under one large oak tree and slid off the saddle, helping Nanami off as well. He knew that Nanami was extremely ill; his instinct told him that something unnatural and grave was at play upon the petite teenager. Even though he wanted to head for Muse to show Nanami to Huan, he also felt the desperation from the girl, that they had to get to the Camelot before something became too late.  
  
//If only I could fathom what would be too late.//  
  
Camus studied Nanami's pale face for a moment before sitting down against the thick tree trunk and the roots. Faint aroma of cherry blossom surrounded them as he let the lithe body lean against him to the side. By now, he could tell that the scent was coming directly from Nanami rather than as a fading cologne. It was yet another mystery about her, clinging like an ominous mist.  
  
//Cherry blossom... I wonder if that is what she wishes me to see at North Window? But the flowering season has already passed.//  
  
"Camus."  
  
"Yes, Lady Nanami?"  
  
Soft chestnut-brown tresses fell across Camus' shoulder as the girl lightly shifted her position. Resting her head over the purple mantle, Nanami kept her Asian eyes closed as she spoke in a whisper.  
  
"If someone tried to keep a promise but couldn't do it... would you call that person a liar?"  
  
Camus raised his amber gaze to the sky and the passing clouds. "By the definition of lying, yes."  
  
"Will you think less of a liar?" The chime-like mezzo-soprano did not reveal much emotions, but the tone was somber.  
  
"Do you think I see Miklotov as anyone less because he broke his vow to serve Gorudo?" Feeling a small shake of the head in negative, Camus smiled in a knightly manner. "I never thought less of you for not returning with us from Rockaxe, my lady," he answered softly to the implied question.  
  
Nanami fell momentarily silent, her slender chin tipping up to follow Camus' gaze toward the clear blue sky. "Thank you, Camus."  
  
"You are welcome, Lady Nanami."  
  
  
  
//...But will you forgive me for breaking the promise twice?//  
  
  
  
Fingering the cloth of her thin glove, Nanami shifted her attention to the beautifully chiseled profile of the Red Knight. She engraved the elegant features to her mind and nuzzled her head back to the uniform-clad shoulder.  
  
**********  
  
The two travelers took rest at the inn at South Window. Camus had judged that the journey in darkness with Nanami in her present condition was suicidal; with the Camelot half-hour's distance away, they called it quit for the night.  
  
Nanami looked out of the window facing north, making out the outlines of the ancient castle near the shorelines of Lake Dunan. The moon was full this night, illuminating the grassy plain in black contours. Although the Red Knight had told her to sleep, she dared not. Her consciousness was bobbing even in the waking state. If she allowed herself a respite of slumber, she would never wake again.  
  
//Just a little longer...//  
  
While Camus vacated the room for a shower, Nanami pulled off her gloves and re-salved her bloodied index finger. She had managed to not let her companion notice the bandage until now. She'd have to tell him everything come tomorrow, yet she wanted to put off the confession as long as possible. Hating herself for deceiving Camus, the oriental girl changed into a nightgown and slid into the bed near the window.  
  
"Lady Nanami," the amber-haired knight returned to the room, clad in a simple white shirt and pants for sleeping. He noticed the faint smell of blood in the room and frowned; however, he was sensible enough not to comment in case it was some feminine matter.  
  
"Camus, will you escort me tomorrow?" Turning under the coverlet toward Camus, Nanami asked without sitting up.  
  
"To wherever you wish, my lady." Camus nodded with a smile, sitting upon the rim of his own bed.  
  
"Thank you. ...M-may I have that jinx for good dreams?"  
  
The request surprised the Red Knight, but he consented with the usual elegance. Going by the bedside, he leaned down and brushed his lips over Nanami's right cheek. He felt the coldness of the smooth skin, its texture and temperature reminding him of that of a corpse. It disturbed him greatly, yet the girl's dark brown eyes were open and alive, looking up at him shyly.  
  
"...Sweet dreams, my fair lady."  
  
"Good night, Camus." Nanami closed her eyes, not to sleep but to fight off the darkness and to savor the warmth she had felt from the peck.  
  
Camus sat back down on his bed, turning the light of the lamps down to dim lays. He touched his lips with a fingertip, a troubled expression dressing his face.   
  
The night crawled by, seducing neither the knight nor his lady into sleep. Silence filled the room to suffocate the two, letting time pass by mercilessly. Although every second was precious, they slipped away never to be retrieved.  
  
**********  
  
Sunrise stirred motions in the still room of the inn, finally allowing Nanami and Camus to give up on their pretenses of sleep. Stretching as though she had just awakened, the chestnut-haired girl went into the bathroom to get ready for the events of the day. She had no mind to visit the cherry tree in less than her best appearance. While using the water at the sink, she noticed that her fingers were turning blue and cold. Blood that had been running constantly from the small cut had ceased to flow; there was no more left.  
  
"...I see." Nanami whispered softly to herself. At least, she had no longer need of the bandages. She put on the beige gloves and fastened the pink headband, stepping out of the small chamber dressed in her standard faded pink and green outfit.  
  
"Would you care for breakfast, Lady Nanami?" Camus was in his knight's uniform by the time Nanami had exited the bathroom. He observed the girl's paleness, which was ghostly now. "If I may, I will take you to Doctor Huan after seeing the Camelot."  
  
Smiling faintly, Nanami shook her head. Words almost caught in her throat as she spoke, driven solely by the obligation to advance toward their destination and the confession. "There is no need, Camus. Once we get to the Camelot..."  
  
"...Shall we depart?" Camus sighed with concern, yet he let the girl act as she pleased.  
  
"Yes." With a simple nod, Nanami pulled on the beige-colored cape for traveling. Her body felt light now; it was not the healthy feeling of being fit, but merely the literal loss of weight of lacking blood and life itself. She wondered if she was even alive now. Her heart beat within her slender bosom, yet in a dry pattern. Even her breaths felt empty in her lungs.  
  
//The end. I am sorry, Camus...//  
  
"I'd like to go on foot. Will you escort me by hand, please?"  
  
Camus took the offered small hand, promising himself that this day was the last he would listen to Nanami unconditionally. Once he had fulfilled the promise to visit North Window with her, he would force her to go see Huan. He courteously raised Nanami's hand to his lips and kissed it.  
  
"To wherever you desire, my lady."  
  
"...Thank you." Nanami forced a smile to her lips. "I want to see the cherry tree."  
  
  
  
//Please lead me... I will not be afraid if you will hold my hand.//  
  
  
  
  
  
To be Continued 


	8. Epilogue

Kasou ~ Flower Burial  
  
by littlemaiko  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Gensou Suikoden 2 and all its elements are properties of KCE. Title and original Japanese lyrics are taken from "Kasou", property of L'arc~en~Ciel. Translated lyrics and fanfiction belong to littlemaiko. Stealing is prohibited.  
  
Note: Hisui is the name of Hero from Suikoden 2.  
  
  
  
:: Epilogue ::  
  
  
  
  
  
Vision of vivid green and healthy brown welcomed the two visitors upon entry into the courtyard. Soft, yet strong breeze ruffled leaves of the cherry tree as a parent would to a teenage son's hair. The tree that had once been clad in frail pale pink now gave an impression of a wholly different life.  
  
"The blooming season has passed." Camus murmured to himself as he looked up at the tall arbor. He held Nanami's hand securely, their palms against each other's. Even from over the two gloves, he could feel the stiffness and coldness of the girl's hand. His amber eyes narrowed and fixed upon the delicate profile of his companion. Even though she had been deathly pale for the past several days, today seemed to be the worst. Formerly rosy cheeks were devoid of any hint of pink.  
  
"There are few specks of flowers there." Pointing up with her free hand, Nanami breathed softly. Just a small batch of twenty blooms or less colored a single branch overhead. It was visible that a gust of wind would carry the aged petals away. Even as the two travellers watched, a few pieces of off-white were torn by the wind.  
  
Nanami gently shrugged her right hand from Camus' hold and approached the tree trunk. When the knight made to follow her, she turned to him and shook her chestnut-brown head.  
  
"...I will be alright, Camus." With a smile that was merely a ghost of the one she had been famed for, Nanami left her handsome companion behind and walked up to the balk so that she could lean upon it with a shoulder. She sighed tiredly and pressed her back to the cherry tree, looking straight at Camus, who was about thirty steps away.  
  
//This is harder than anything I've ever done... even harder than asking Hisui to leave the Army...//  
  
Deceit was one of the things Nanami abhorred the most, yet she had let a lie continue for long. She knew that she had no excuse except for cowardice. Fear of losing trust of the kind and chivalrous knights had made her cling to the facade of life.  
  
"Camus, I'm going to break my promise to you. ...No, it was broken to begin with. I..."  
  
"Lady Nanami?"  
  
Unable to meet the warm amber eyes, Nanami lowered her gaze and tugged at her right hand's glove. The thin beige cloth slipped away, exposing the bluish, pale hand. Almost unable to feel anything through her palm, she raised the dead hand to show the Red Knight. The small cut from which she had bled out was still wheezing out small droplets of red. However, the flow was very slow now.  
  
"We promised here that night, by this wound. My time... it has not moved since the night of the promise. Even though 'Nanami' has memories of dying in Hisui's arms, //I// have not lived a second longer than the moment you cut my finger." Lukewarm air caressed the girl's shoulder-length hair, battering the tresses gently over the white cheeks. She languidly returned her dark-brown gaze to Camus; moisture sheeting over her field of vision made it hard to see, but she did not let tears out. "I'm dead, Camus."  
  
Camus listened to the soft mezzosoprano, not quite taking in all that had been told. Only his body responded to the words by running ice instead of blood through his veins. Unconsciously, he wrapped his arms around himself loosely around the lower chest.  
  
//'I'm dead, Camus.'//  
  
"My lady, you can't be..." The knight's beautiful, low voice did not carry the usual, measured grace.  
  
"My heart isn't beating anymore." Returning sadly, Nanami clutched her small hands to her chest, left palm covering over the clenched right hand. She had noticed the ceasing of the pulse of life within while she and Camus were travelling toward North Window. How she managed to still move and speak, she did not know.  
  
"Then why..."  
  
//What is this? Why does she look so small and lifeless? .......//  
  
"I'm sorry that I asked you to come here... I wanted to be escorted by you." Nanami lightly fluttered her eyelids closed, causing two teardrops to slide over her face. She did not sob, yet her body began to shake visibly. "As long as you held my hand, I wasn't afraid. I wanted you to be here for me when I..."  
  
The wind rushed between Camus and Nanami, carrying dust and fallen leaves. It was a healthy, ripping gust of the late spring, carrying along the summer in a far distance. Unable to catch the last few words from the girl, Camus waited for the invisible torrent to pass. He thought that he smelled the faint aroma of cherry blossoms as the air carried between the two of them.  
  
"I don't have anymore time."  
  
Softly spoken phrase reached Camus' ears like a curse, slowly wrapping through his sense of hearing and sinking into his mind and heart. His legs moved as if by a cue, breaking into a run to diminish the distance to the oriental girl. Going one rapid step after another with the purple mantle flowing behind him, he reached his white-gloved right hand for the frail figure.  
  
//No... She cannot...//  
  
"Lady Nanami......!"  
  
The second gust of wind threatened to deterr Camus, but it only acted as a paper-thin wall between him and Nanami. Through the running air, he could see her smile at him. Rounded brown eyes narrowed into precious arches framed by the long eyelashes, and the pale, lovely lips curled into a genuinely beautiful expression. It was the smile that he had vowed to protect. Amber eyes wide and heart racing, he almost touched her with his fingertips.  
  
//......She cannot leave me...//  
  
A wild scatter of pale white covered his vision right then.  
  
"Good bye... Camus....... Thank you, and..." Nanami breathed softly, her words caressing Camus and embracing him before they melted into the passing second.  
  
  
  
Scattering petals Scarlet droplet Turn the unfulfilled moon Reflecting the eternal love  
  
While eyes are wide open Body begins to decompose Vividly disappearing mind Is only left behind Unable to wait for the spring  
  
My beloved you Merely turning cold Breaking in my arms You call from the rim of dream Just like any other day  
  
Madly blooming night Music of the sleepless soul Flower illuminated in the dark Is the only farewell I offer  
  
The end reached Pain of rebirth In all-engulfing earth Promise is made of dead world  
  
Scattering petals Scarlet droplet Turn the unfulfilled moon Reflecting the eternal love  
  
  
  
Long fingers passed through the sheet of white petals, catching nothing but soft, frail pieces of fallen blooms. Camus halted, his right arm still extended before him. The arial spiral of cherry petals surrounded him, overwhelming all his senses but that of sweet scent of the spring flower.  
  
"My lady..." The Red Knight let his outreached hand curl into a loose fist, catching the thinning curtain of petals dancing toward the sky. He closed his eyes tightly and raised his face to the sunlight shaded by the leaves. Nanami's voice still nestled in his sense of hearing, lingering and fading away even though he tried to trap it forever.  
  
//'Good bye... Camus....... Thank you, and...'//  
  
Prompted by the dimming, sweet voice chiming in his mind, Camus held his right hand to his heart and murmured the response.  
  
"...As do I... my fair lady Nanami..."  
  
  
  
Tonight is merely a dream Gradually the eyes flutter closed  
  
Madly blooming night Music of the sleepless soul Flower illuminated in the dark Is the only farewell I offer  
  
Scattering petals Scarlet droplet Turn the unfulfilled moon Reflecting the eternal love  
  
  
  
On a madly blooming night... 


End file.
